Tom Cat
Thomas Jasper "Tom" Cat is a fictional character, the main protagonist/anti-hero and half of the Academy-Award-winning Tom and Jerry cartoon cat-and-mouse duo. He is a blue/grey anthropomorphic cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short, however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". In Tom and Jerry: The Movie, He was voiced by Richard Kind, and serves as the main protagonist. He is occasionally the antagonist in most of the shorts. Appearance Tom is a mute, Russian Grayish-Blue cat with green eyes and yellow in the whites of the eyes. Tom has a white torso and white hands and feet. The tip of his tail is also white. The rest of his body is gray. History Tom was born to two stray cats, near a ally in 1995. After the parents died, Maria finds the hungry, lost, scared baby kitten near a bin, names him Tom and takes him in her mansion in Vice City. Tom spends his childhood with Maria and his resident baby friends. It maybe known that Maria either kept Tom or had given him to Mammy Two Shoes. Background His full name "Tom Cat" is based on the phrase "tomcat" which refers to male felines. He is very rarely heard speaking with the exception of a few cartoons. Although occasionally, he would make yawning noises and "Ouch!" noises if he is hurt. As well as saying "Don't you believe it?" in a low, monotonous voice. Personality Tom is potrayed as a normal cat that continously chases after Jerry, for whom he sets traps, many of which backfire and cause damage to himself rather than Jerry. Tom rarely sets out to eat Jerry, only to hurt or compete with him, going to great lengths in order to torment Jerry. However, Tom is shown to get along with Jerry sometimes. Multiple times the story will start with him having nothing against Jerry, and is mearly chasing him out of fear of recieving abuse at the hands of his owner if he doesn't do his job as a cat. Tom changed his personality remarkably over the years, especially after the first episodes. For example, in his debut, he was quadrupedal and had normal cat intelligence. However, over the years, he has become almost completely bipedal and has human intelligence. As a slapstick cartoon character, Tom has a superhuman level of elasticity. When acting as the antagonist of Jerry, Tom is usually beaten at the end, although there are some stories where he outwits and beats Jerry. Trivia *He is also evil and battles Jerry. *He sometimes has a happy ending in some episodes but when Spike has a happy ending, Jerry will have a happy ending aswell. *In the debut cartoon, Puss Gets the Boot, he was called Jasper instead of Tom. *Richard Kind provides the voice for Tom in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. See Also * Tom the Cat in Villains Wiki Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Hammerer Category:Anti Hero Category:Old Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Genius Category:Gunmen Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Pets Category:Living Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Axemen Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Anti Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:In love heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Trap Masters Category:Determinators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Child Saver Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Damsels